Chopsticks
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: During the episode 'Gut Check', what if the SECNAV had stayed longer in the building during the investigation?
**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** During the episode 'Gut Check', what if the SECNAV had stayed longer in the building during the investigation?

 **Hope you like, reviews :D**

 **Chopsticks**

It was getting late, but the NCIS agents weren't even close to finding out who had given the covert listening device to the SECNAV Sarah Porter. They were still investigating and, as her daughter Megan would be with her father that night and also wanting desperately to know who was behind all this, the Secretary was still in the building and sat in a chair that was near Gibbs' desk, watching McGee working on his computer.

The woman raised her hand to her head, massaging her temple with her fingers as she considered the list of possible suspects who'd want to get rid of her from her job for being a woman. Frankly, it made her angrier than upset, being in the 21st century and still working with macho men.

But her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator door opened and Gibbs appeared, bringing a bag of Chinese food, and for a moment, she felt her heart speed up to see him walking with confidence and his indecipherable blue eyes, he made her feel safe and feel a... strong feeling.

Gibbs put a box on Tony' desk, who had returned to the NSA, and the other on McGee's.

"Boss, Abby asked me for help to complete the analysis, can I go?" McGee asked, grateful for the food.

"Go. I want this analysis in twenty minutes."

"Yes boss."

Gibbs then went to his desk, looking at Sarah and then pulling his chair and putting the bag over the desk, taking two more boxes of yakisoba, handing one to the Navy secretary.

"Madam Secretary."

Startled, she accepted it with a small smile of gratefulness for the attention, as he picked up the chopsticks and began to eat his own food.

"Hum, the food is delicious."

"I thought you wouldn't have eaten yet." Gibbs replied, turning his attention to the woman who was balancing the box over her knees, worried that the case was wearing her too much.

He knew that her first year hadn't been easy, with so many veterans mistreating her for being a woman, but she had been doing a great job holding up, wanting to do her best in the job for everyone, and it made him feel something for her, besides wanting to protect her.

"Thank you." She said smiling and turning to the food.

Even tired, she looked pretty, Gibbs had to admit, looking at her and wondering who Sarah was when she wasn't being the Secretary of the Navy. It was then that he noticed something curious: The SECNAV wasn't eating with chopsticks. No, Sarah Porter, elegant secretary of the navy was using plastic cutlery to eat her food and Gibbs smirked, amused.

"Not using the chopsticks?"

"No, the thing is that I've never managed to learn how to eat with them." The woman replied amused, raising an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

Gibbs, who handled his chopsticks with perfection fir almost a decade because Jen had teached him, left his food aside, getting up and going to Sarah's chair and stopping behind her, flexing his knees to stay at the same level as the woman, saying in his low and husky voice:

"So we have to fix this, don't you agree?"

Feeling a blushcreeping upher neck and her nostrils inflating because of the proximity of Gibbs and his scent of coffee and sawdust, Sarah tried to stay calm, even though her heart had given a leap, and turned her face to the side toward Gibbs, asking:

"Will you teach me?" She asked with fake sarcasm, making Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm very good with them."

"The chopsticks?"

"Among other things." He teased, before asking permission to pick up her right hand, noting how pale and delicate it was in contrast to his own and then felt a floral scent coming from her curls that were escaping from her bum.

"Here." He muttered, putting a stick on her hand, as he adjusted her fingers and caressing them with his fingers, feeling them and causing chills in both. "That's right, hold with your middle finger and thumb."

Testing firmly with her hand, Sarah looked back at him, smiling. She was having fun as she hadn't had in a long time ago. Satisfied, Gibbs then handed her the second chopstick, his breath caressing her face, moving her index finger and thumb on the chopstick, adjusting them so she would be holding them firmly.

The building was empty and so none of them cared about what they were doing, having some fun, after the difficult day.

"And now, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked, smiling and he smiled too.

"Practice opening and closing them. That's it." Gibbs then handed her the noodles and she plunged the chopsticks, reaching for a slice of carrot and bringing it to her mouth, satisfied.

For a moment they sat in silence, she eating and he watching her, when he said:

"Don't let anyone say you're not doing a good job."

"I know." Sarah said after a while in silence, and then looking at the man with a small smile, she added: "Thanks. For believing in me."

When she plunged the chopsticks again, taking another carrot, Gibbs stayed down, now facing her and the two stared at each other, very close. His blue eyes then fell from her lips to the chopsticks, feeling his body react to their proximity and the sight of her pink lips closed with the food inside.

Sarah, following the path of his eyes, held her breath for a second, trying to calm down, as she realized what he wanted when Gibbs shook his head slowly. Raising her chopsticks at her chin's level, she guided the carrot to his lips and he bit the carrot, his strong lips moving, making Sarah's desire grow.

"That's not... appropriate." She whispered, trying to keep a command voice, as she lowered the empty chopstick.

"There's nothing wrong with a man and a woman spending some time together when they are taking a break from the work to have dinner." Gibbs whispered, his eyes bewitched by her gray's, wanting to know her more as he picked up his chopsticks and twirled the noodles, putting a hand over her covered knee and the other guiding the chopsticks to Sarah's lips that parted to receive the food, unable to resist him.

And when she swallowed, Gibbs' lips touched hers as the chopsticks fell to the ground. His lips were strong, but gentle and for a moment, she raised her hand to push him away, indignantly, but feeling the delicacy of the kiss and her feelings for him increasing, she ended guiding her hand to his neck, stroking his hair gently and surrendering to him.

Following her desire, Sarah kissed him back, feeling a shiver run through her body, while Gibbs stroked her cheek with his thumb gently, finding a loose curl there and played with it, glad she hadn't stopped him because since that afternoon in the elevator, he'd wanted to kiss her.

When they heard the elevator, the two broke the kiss slowly, recovering their breath and Sarah smiled, it gad been great.

Seeing Tony at his desk on the phone, the SECNAV got ready to leave, as she reached for her coat but to her surprise, Gibbs had already it and helped her to dress her coat while she closed the buttons of it and the look they exchanged said it was just the beginning.


End file.
